


Once Weekly Alloted Drink

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, M/M, Typical Desert Bluffs Violence, Violence Against Waitstaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Javier's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Weekly Alloted Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains typical Desert Bluffs misunderstandings of common things, like hugs and how to tip people. Please note that the author does not condone violence against anyone in service jobs.

On the one hand, Kevin thought, StrexCorp mandated permanent dress codes made both shopping and dressing for dates easier. But on the other, it was _deeply boring_ and completely cramped his style. Javier, gorgeous and wonderful, had asked him out on a date! After seeing him _sick_! It was clearly love and they’d be together forever, but first they had to actually go on a date, so they could officially be an item and everyone else would know that Javier was not on the market any longer.

Kevin looked at his closet with despair. How was he supposed to let everyone know this was a date if he just looked like he was going to a business meeting? But Strex ~~wasn’t completely heartless~~ understood its employees’ and citizens’ needs, and allowed for a certain amount of personalization, after work hours. And Kevin remembered that he had at least a few accessories that were date worthy. He dug the box out from the back of his closet and opened it, to be greeted with a gentle expanding of crumpled silk. Yes, _this_ , Kevin thought as he removed his second favorite bolo tie and replaced it with his first favorite decorative scarf, would do _nicely_ , and definitely went with the Void of his eyes.

Javier, perfect and dashing, had asked him to share in once weekly-allotted drinks with him. Now, Strex did a very good job of ~~policing~~ assisting citizens to be more conscientious in their life choices, and in most places, one drink was one drink and that was that; a nice warm feeling in your stomach and a good conversation and you’d be all right to drive yourself home (assuming the roads weren’t too slick from a recent Event). But at Little Ricky’s, one drink was _technically_ one drink, if you didn’t mind drinking out of a pitcher. And if you went to Little Ricky’s, you didn’t mind or you were in the wrong restaurant, my friend!

StrexCorp knew about Little Ricky’s, of course, because Strex was everything and everywhere, all the time. But they let it slide as both a way for their citizens and employees to let off a little steam and because this way, the shadowy figures who patrolled the streets and demanded sacrifices had their pick without requiring Strex Headquarters to lift a metaphorical or literal finger.

Kevin wondered briefly if he should clean the blood from under his fingernails, but decided that it lent his whole ensemble a certain and necessary je ne sais quoi.

They’d agreed to meet at Ricky’s at 8pm for dinner and drink, but Kevin was a little early. He got them a table and passed the time by defending himself playfully from the small snakes the bread basket had turned into. When Javier walked through the door, Kevin dropped the fork he’d been about to deliver the killing blow with and the snake slithered away, briefly terrifying the couple at the next table. Javier looked _stunning_ , in a nicer suit than he wore to work (for obvious, blood-related reasons) and a lovely, heavy, silver ring on his right hand. His hair was beautifully coiffed, and his teeth, when he smiled, were _perfect_ (as usual).

Javier sat with a grin. “Wow,” Kevin said dreamily, “I mean, Hi. Hello. Javier. Um. Did you find amazing okay? You look here. Er.”

“You, too,” Javier replied with a chuckle. “Both here, and amazing. I’ve never…seen anything quite like that scarf before.”

Kevin flushed gray and Javier repressed the thought that _one day_ he would get a sample of Kevin’s blood. That thought was quickly followed by the idea that maybe that sample could be obtained outside of a traditional lab setting.

When their waiter appeared, a college-age citizen of docile nature, they ordered drink and Strex-brand dinner substance (there was only one kind of drink. It didn’t taste very good, but it was large and alcoholic so no one complained). Kevin tried to drink slowly; this was a date, after all, not a party, but as the night progressed and the conversation stayed firmly away from work (who talked about work on a first date, honestly?) both of their pitchers got progressively emptier.

There was some sort of commotion outside, and a few times they heard shouts abruptly cut off, but they ignored it. Kevin would get his official report tomorrow and Strex Security would surely sort out whatever the issue was.

“God I just want to pull all of your teeth out and drop them slowly into a ceramic cup,” Kevin sighed, looking absolutely besotted and more than a little tipsy.

Javier blinked, feeling suddenly less drunk and finally understanding why one might mark themselves down as scared _and_ horny. “You want to come back to my place? We could do something like that, but not that,” he offered.

Kevin looked surprised. “What-what kind of a _harlot_ do you think I am?” he asked, and it was _very_ difficult to tell if he was joking. “This is our _very first_ date!”

“Maybe,” Javier countered, “but you have already been in my bed.”

That brought Kevin up short. “That’s…true,” he said thoughtfully. “I’ll…chivalrously walk you home,” he offered instead. “I’m sure you’ve had too much to drink,” he added as he wobbled a little as he stood to call over the waiter. The young man was immediately at his elbow, offering the check. Kevin picked it up, and punched the waiter solidly in the jaw. “I know that tip was a little big,” he said quietly to Javier, smiling as they walked out together, “but I might also have had a little too much, too.”

They held hands on the walk back, ostensibly to help guide each other, but really, Kevin digging his nails into the flesh of Javier’s hand indicated quite clearly that he was considering this extremely romantic. When they did finally reach Javier’s house, there was an awkward moment of lingering where neither wanted to be the one that let go first. Javier solved this by letting go, but turning to kiss Kevin immediately afterward. It was intended to be fairly chaste, but Kevin was surprised and accidentally caught Javier’s lip between his teeth. Javier gasped, in a wonderfully intrigued way and grabbed Kevin’s ~~hideous, clashing~~ mindboggling scarf, pulling him closer for a much deeper kiss. They ended up having a successful, miniature make-out session against the outside of Javier’s front door. “Come inside?” Javier offered again, a little breathlessly, hands trailing down Kevin’s sides aiming to hook his fingers in his belt loops.

Kevin pulled back, smiling but shaking his head. “I’d like to be in full possession of _all_ of my faculties when we have sex the first time,” he said without embarrassment. With another parting, biting kiss, Kevin said good bye and went home to squeal like a schoolgirl about how successfully this date had gone.

Javier wondered, as he turned in, if he had imagined Kevin’s extra, interesting emphasis.


End file.
